Rise of the Stars
by Cinderfern
Summary: Silverkit is an ordinary WindClan cat...until she discovers she has a supernatural power. All of a sudden, the weight of all five Clans is dropped on her tiny little shoulders. How can she keep peace between the Clans and prevent fast-approaching battles, all while keeping the danger away from her closest friends?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Six Moons at Last

**Hi! I'm Cinderfern! This is my first ever fanfiction, but it won't be my last! Anyway, this story centers around Silverkit of WindClan. I thought it would be a nice twist since I have not read any warriors story with a WindClan cat's POV. So I hope you enjoy this story...let me know what you would like to see in future chapters. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors, I just own the plot of this story and most (if not all) of the characters in this story.**

The sun shone brightly down on the cats in the WindClan camp. Silverkit peeked her head out of the hot, gorse-enclosed nursery. Today she was six moons old. Her apprentice ceremony would take place later, and she wondered who her mentor would be. She spotted a beautiful grey tabby, and remembered her name was Willowtail. _She doesn't have an apprentice, _Silverkit remembered. Then her eyes fell on Rabbitfur. His mate, Leopardheart, was in the nursery expecting her first litter. _Could he be my mentor? _She wondered. There were so many cats without apprentices, any one of them could mentor her. Maybe even Brightstar herself, since her last apprentice, Jaywing, became a warrior.

She was jolted out of her thoughts by a voice behind her.

"Well, well, well, Silverkit," her mother, Hollyfeather, mused behind her. "Today is your last day as a kit."

Silverkit ducked away from her mother's affectionate licks. "Exactly!"

Hollyfeather gently cuffed her over her ear. "You'll always be my kit."

Squeals erupted from the nursery as Turtlekit chased his sister, Lifekit, around Amberfur's nest. Their mother hissed softly, wrapping her tail around her smallest daughter, Rosekit. Blazekit and Sparkkit scrambled out of Coralbreeze's nest and joined the play-fight. Leopardheart pretended to sleep through it, but he ear twitched with amusement, showing she was fully awake.

The kits were interrupted by Brightstar's yowl. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!"

The WindClan cats slowly padded to the center of the clearing. Ravenflight took his place as deputy at the foot of the Highcliff. His brother, Forestfire, walked over to sit by him, followed closely by his apprentice, Sweetpaw. Willowtail sat by her mate, Moonshadow, while Leopardheart and Rabbitfur joined Dapplepelt and Mousewillow at the edge of the clearing. The heather at the entrance to the nursery quivered as Silverkit's sister, Featherkit, rushed out. She reached Silverkit just as Brightstar began her announcement.

"Today is a very special day," the leader began. "Two of our WindClan kits have reached their sixth moon, and are ready to become apprentices." She leapt down from the Highcliff. "Silverkit and Featherkit, please come forward."

Trembling, Silverkit padded towards Brightstar, her sister following a few paw steps behind.

"Silverkit, from this moment until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Silverpaw. Ravenflight, you have traIned Cinderwing to become the amazing warrior she is now. I trust you will pass on all your skills to young Silverpaw." The deputy walked up to his new apprentice and touched noses with her. "And Featherkit, you will be known as Featherpaw. Bluefern, you are free to take on your first apprentice, and I know that you will teach Featherpaw how to be a wonderful warrior." Bluefern touched her nose to Featherpaw's.

The Clan started cheering for the new apprentices. "Silverpaw! Featherpaw! Silverpaw! Featherpaw!" The sisters' eyes sparkled as they were acknowledged by the warriors, apprentices, queens, kits, and elders. At that moment, Silverkit realized she was one step closer to becoming the best WindClan warrior she could be.

**Okay! There goes my first story! I hope you guys liked it! The Gathering will be coming up soon, so please give me some cat names! Well, thank you all!**

**So why do you think Featherpaw was almost late to the ceremony?**

**Please review and let me know what you think! Until next time ;) !**

**~ Cinderfern**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Gathering

**Hey! It's me again. So it's time for the first Gathering! Well, almost. Anyway, I would like to thank Jaysong for suggesting two cat names for the Gathering. Your review made my day. And thank you to any and all my awesome readers. You guys rock!**

**Also, thanks to Thistleheart and Babykittypower12 for your names. I'll be sure to use them :)**

**Finally, thank you to Briarwind for your good advice and pointing out my mistake. I will definitely use your OC. **

**Anyway, on to the story...**

Silverpaw was so excited to be an apprentice at last. Not only that, but the WindClan deputy was her mentor! She threw her head back and yowled her joy to the setting sun, when she noticed the full moon. Tonight was the Gathering. She wondered if Brightstar would let her go.

"The Gathering will take place soon," Featherpaw echoed her thoughts.

"I hope we'll get to go!" Silverpaw replied.

Right after she spoke, Ravenflight padded up to the sisters. "I hear you want to go to the Gathering?"

Silver paw was the first to speak. "Can we?" Hope flared in Featherpaw's eyes.

Ravenflight twitched his ear in amusement. "Of course! You are my apprentice, after all, Silverpaw. I'll ask Bluefern if she would like to come, and if she does, then Featherpaw can come, too."

"Thank you!" Silverpaw said, excitement flooding through her like a river over pebbles. Her sister smiled shyly at the small tom.

"Hey Featherpaw, Silverpaw!" The golden apprentice, Lionpaw, called to them. "Congratulations! You'll be in our den tonight, don't forget."

"Oh, we're going to the Gathering," Silverpaw said innocently, but she had every intention of bragging.

Lionpaw narrowed his eyes at her. "You still need to sleep, rabbit-brain. Do you think I've never been to a Gathering before? For your information, I'll be a warrior before the next half moon!"

Featherpaw flinched. "She didn't mean it like that. I'm sure you've been to plenty of Gatherings. Sunheart seems like a good mentor."

Lionpaw's gaze softened. "It's okay." He muttered, and walked into the apprentices' den.

"Arrogant furball," Featherpaw purred, a hint of amusement in her grey eyes. Silverpaw flicked her tail in annoyance. Suddenly, Cedarpelt raced past them, calling "Come on, 'paws! The Gathering will start very soon!"

Silverpaw scrambled to keep up with the patrol as they sped across the moor. Runningpaw, a dark grey apprentice, fell into step with her. He was a handsome cat, who reminded Silverpaw of her father, Stormcloud. Runningpaw was barely panting, unlike Silverpaw, who was quickly falling behind.

"It's okay, Silverpaw. It's your first time out of camp. You're doing fine." The kind tom reassured her. Silverpaw knew that wasn't true - she has snuck out of camp twice before as a kit - but she didn't argue.

It seemed like ages until they finally reached Fourtrees. The big oaks loomed up like badgers against the dark, star-specked sky. Silverpaw looked down into the clearing, and nearly lost her breath as she saw how many cats were gathered there. Unfamiliar scents drifted up to her small nose. It felt like all the cats in the world were right by her paws.

Brightstar gave the signal with her tail, and the WindClan cats streamed down into the clearing. Silverpaw looked around, scared that she would get lost. She sprinted to the edge of the clearing, where a group of apprentices were gathered. They spotted her and beckoned her to sit with them.

"Hi!" A dark, blue-grey tom greeted her. "I'm Ripplepaw, and this is my sister, Lilypaw." He gestured to a pretty tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. "We're from RiverClan!"

"I...I'm Silverpaw, of WindClan," she stuttered nervously.

"Nice to meet you, Silverpaw. I'm Coalpaw," a black tom replied. Three other apprentices dipped their heads in greeting. Silverpaw learned that Coalpaw was ShadowClan, along with his littermate, Lizardpaw. The other two were Leafpaw and Amberpaw of ThunderClan.

"Let the Gathering begin!" Squirrelstar, the ThunderClan leader, called to the cats. She was sitting on the Great Rock, along with Brightstar, Minnowstar, and Goldstar. The four deputies had taken their place at the foot of the rock, and the medicine cats sat a few tail-lengths away.

"Hey!" A voice jolted Silverpaw away from her observations, and she spun around to see a young brown tabby she-cat.

"Who are you?" Silverpaw fluffed her fur in annoyance. The cat's unusual two-colored eyes gleamed with amusement at Silverpaw's reaction.

"My name's Briarwind," the she-cat replied, "of ThunderClan. I haven't seen you around. How old are you?"

"Six moons," Silverpaw replied.

"Oh, so this is your first day as an apprentice?"

"Yes."

"What Clan?"

"WindClan."

"Who's your mentor?"

"Ravenflight."

"The deputy? Lucky!"

Their conversation was interrupted by Spiderclaw, a black and red ShadowClan tom. "Shhh! The Gathering has started," he ordered.

"Typical ShadowClan," Briarwind whispered in amusement. Silverpaw smiled and flicked the young warrior with her tail.

Squirrelstar was the first to speak, announcing that prey was running well, and ThunderClan had two new warriors, Breezefur and Flamepelt, who sat up proudly as the cats cheered for them. Minnowstar had little to announce, other than some distant Twoleg activity downstream. Goldstar informed the cats of their two new apprentices, Coalpaw and Lizardpaw. Finally, Brightstar brought the Gathering to a close, stating that Cinderwing was now a warrior, and Silverpaw and Featherpaw had reached their sixth moon. All four Clans turned to congratulate Silverpaw and Featherpaw, and the sisters ducked away shyly. Briarwind licked Silverpaw's ear and muttered "Congratulations, 'paw."

Before she knew it, the Gathering was over. Saying goodbye to Briarwind, Silverpaw followed the WindClan cats as they took off across the moor. In the white light, Silverpaw could just make out the tabby pelt of Runningpaw as they ran side by side. With the moonlight glimmering on his fur, Silverpaw thought he had never looked so handsome.

**How'd you like that? I intend to start adding some more romance between the apprentices, I think Silverpaw and Runningpaw would make a cute couple...what do you think?**

**Again, thank you to my amazing readers and everyone who suggested names. I'm sorry if I didn't use yours. It'll probably come up later in the story. And as for the cats I did use, this definitely won't be the last time they come up. **

**Till next time,**

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Silverpaw's Prophecy

**Hey everyone! I'm updating a lot cause its the weekend. I wouldn't expect this during the week, but I will try! My birthday is in a week, so I'm really excited! Anyway, to my wonderful readers:**

**Jaysong, I would love to add Stormrunner to my story. However, I already have Silverpaw and Featherpaw's dad, Stormcloud. If you like, I can make your cat any other Clan, but I'm sorry, my Stormcloud is WindClan and I don't think there can be two cats with the same first half of their name in the same Clan. But I can add another cat of yours to WindClan, if you like.**

**And sonichewerehog, no, I thought Dragonfire was an original name. However, I'm changing his name to Forestfire. Sorry about the confusion! But I will definitely check out your fanfic! :)**

**Nightfeather of ThunderClan, you can expect to see your cats in my story very, very soon!**

**And a little note to everyone: I'm posting a WindClan allegiances page very soon (thanks again to Nightfeather of ThunderClan), so if you would like a cat in WindClan, please let me know soon. I'll probably post it on Tuesday so you have more time. However, I will definitely ask for more cats later on, but they probably won't be WindClan, unless one of my queens is about to have kits. Also, I have so many WindClan cats, names might "clash". I'm really sorry if this happens, but I think I can always find a place in my story for your cat. :)**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

Silverpaw opened her eyes. She was in a starry forest. The sun shone brightly down through the lush, green trees. Ferns were clustered everywhere, and Silverpaw's nose was filled with the scents of prey. She was tempted to hunt, to try out the moved Ravenflight had taught her over the past moon. But then she caught another scent, one of a cat. She tracked it to a small clearing in the undergrowth, where a beautiful silver tabby sat, stars sparkling at her paws.

"Hello, Silverpaw," she greeted warmly.

Silverpaw was puzzled. _I don't know this cat,_ she thought. _How does she know me?_ "Who...who are you?"

The tabby's eyes sparkled with amusement. "I am Silvertail," she replied.

"How do you know me?" Silverpaw asked.

"I am your mother's sister. I died just after you were born."

Silverpaw's eyes widened. "So, you're in StarClan?"

"Yes, little one. This is StarClan territory."

"How did I get here?" Silverpaw's voice became a wail. "Am I _dead_?"

Silvertail padded over to the trembling apprentice. "No, dear, you're dreaming," she explained. Silverpaw relaxed.

"Why _am_ I here?"

"StarClan have a message for you, Silverpaw," she explained. Then she looked away.

"What is it?" Silverpaw asked desperately.

At first, Silvertail did not reply. Then she muttered something almost inaudible. _"Beware, Silverpaw. The Forest is filled with danger."_

"What do you mean, 'The Forest is filled with danger?' Tell me!" Silverpaw was on the verge of panicking.

"Watch out, Silverpaw." The grey she-cat began to fade with a sigh.

"What?" Silverpaw squealed. She rushed toward Silvertail, who was barely an outline. "Come back! I need you! Tell me what you mean!" But the StarClan cat was gone. The trees around the clearing became very pale, bleeding their paleness onto the starry ground. Silverpaw turned and ran as fast as she could, but the ground beneath her feet disappeared. She let out a yowl as she fell through mid-air. _Is this what Silvertail meant when she said the Forest is filled with danger?_

**Sorry, that was a really short chapter. But the next one will come out really soon. Anyways, what do you think the prophecies are about? I have a pretty good idea, but it might not play it's role until a few chapters later. I think you guys are really gonna like this story!**

**If you have an OC you want to be in WindClan, please let me know. I can't take very many, because WindClan is very large as it is. But I have plenty of room in the other Clans, and StarClan. Also, if you have any evil cats, let me know. Don't worry, though, I won't make your cat evil unless you want. I apologize if I don't use your cat, but I think I'll use them all. **

**Thanks again to all my awesome readers!**

**Till next time,**

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Clans and Conflicts

**Hi again! I hope you all are enjoying my story! This chapter should be a little long, and more OC's will come up. This chapter is special, because...well, I'll let you find out! On to the story...**

"Silverpaw!" A soft paw prodded her gently. She opened her eyes to see Runningpaw. His amber eyes glittered with worry. "Are you okay? You were thrashing in your sleep."

"Yeah, I...I'm fine," she replied, "Thanks." A rush of affection surged through her, and she let out a soft purr.

Runningpaw smiled and nuzzled her cheek. "Let's go get some fresh-kill, before Lionpaw and Redpaw eat it all."

Silverpaw purred even louder. She had never met anyone like this tabby-pelted tom. He made her feel warm and soft inside, a feeling she never wanted to end. He was perfect, she thought.

She was halfway out of the den when Silvertail's words echoed in her mind. "The Forest is filled with danger." She staggered sideways, scared, and stepped on Lionpaw's tail.

"Get off me, you piece of fox dung!" He squealed, and swiped at Silverpaw. He could have sliced her ear, if it hadn't been for Runningpaw. The young tom pinned Lionpaw to the ground, hissing violently at the arrogant apprentice.

"Leave her alone!" Runningpaw spat in Lionpaw's face. Featherpaw woke up, startled, and backed away from the scene, until a bramble stabbed her and she yelped in pain. An older apprentice, Lightpaw, herded the limping she-cat to the medicine den, while Redpaw and Windpaw gathered around to watch the squabble. Ivypaw hissed as Redpaw stepped on her back, and she got up and followed the she-cats out of the den. The other apprentices were already in the clearing, or on patrol.

After what seemed like moons, Runningpaw released Lionpaw, who scrambled into the clearing with a final hiss. The den fell silent, and Runningpaw padded off, Silverpaw on his tail. As they reached the clearing, a few warriors stared at them. Silverpaw slunk back in embarrassment, but Runningpaw gave her a reassuring lick, and she felt better. They were about to grab some fresh-kill, when the gorse barrier rustled and a patrol walked in.

"ThunderClan!" Moonshadow spat. "What do they want?"

The head of the patrol was a black she-cat, the ThunderClan deputy. Her companions were a tortoiseshell she-cat, and an orange-and-black tom. Ravenflight approached the patrol.

"Greetings, Nightfeather," he addressed the black cat.

"Ravenflight," she dipped her head to her fellow deputy. "Squirrelstar sent us because our dawn patrol picked up WindClan scents on our land."

Ravenflight bristled. "Well, you can tell your warriors that they're mistaken. WindClan cats do not trespass."

"Is that so?" The tom glared at Ravenflight. "You may want to make sure of that, Ravenflight."

The tortoiseshell stepped forward. "Maybe he's right, Tigerblaze," her pale blue eyes showed that she didn't want any more rivalry between the Clans than there had to be. "Scents could have drifted over the border."

Tigerblaze rounded on the she-cat. "I was on that patrol, Starrysky. Are you saying your own Clanmates can't smell?"

Starrysky bristled. "I was simply stating that everyone makes mistakes. If you think you're so perfect, you can go and chase your own tail, for all I care!"

Tigerblaze looked as though he were about to strike, but Ravenflight stepped between the ThunderClan cats.

"We don't want any trouble," he explained.

Nightfeather's pale blue eyes darkened. "Nor do we." She led her patrol out of the WindClan camp, stopping next to Silverpaw. "Silverpaw, right?" She addressed the apprentice, who nodded shyly. Nightfeather smiled. "Congratulations on your apprenticeship! Your mother, Hollyfeather, was the first WindClan cat I met. I hope you turn out to be as kind and noble as she is. I don't see any reason why you won't be."

Silverpaw was taken aback by this she-cat's kind words. "Th-thank you!" She stuttered. Nightfeather dipped her head and padded out of the camp.

"Well," Runningpaw remarked, "that was interesting. Those ThunderClan rabbit-brains turned on each other like foxes!"

Silverpaw stifled a laugh. The cunning apprentice was the kind of cat that could make anyone smile. She wondered if any she-cats had to hold back from chasing him like a rabbit. Her question was answered as a young white she-cat padded up to them.

"Hi, Runningpaw!" She greeted in an overly sweet voice.

The tabby tom flicked his ear. "Hey, Snowpaw," he replied. "What's up?"

Snowpaw started to purr. "Oh, nothing much." She glanced at Silverpaw, her amber gaze darkening. "Seems like the kits are getting underpaw today, doesn't it?"

Runningpaw flattened his ears. He opened his jaws to reply, but Silverpaw beat him to it.

"I'm as much a kit as you are an elder, Snowpaw!"

The white apprentice snorted. "Nobody cares, rabbit-brain."

Silverpaw bristled. "Well, aren't you just a gift from StarClan!" She retorted.

"I am, aren't I?" Snowpaw said. "Now get lost, furball!"

"Enough!" Runningpaw stepped between the two she-cats. "Snowpaw, why do you have to be so rude? Silverpaw's the nicest cat I know!"

Snowpaw glared at him. "Well, now you've seen her mean side. I'm much better than that piece of - "

Runningpaw cut her off. "I said, enough. Now why don't you go see your mentor. I'm sure Flowertail has something for you to do, other than picking on your own Clanmates."

"Yeah, Snowpaw," Silverpaw added, "Why don't you go chase after a tom who's into dog-hearts like you?"

Runningpaw froze. "What do you mean, chase after?" Then he understood. "Snowpaw, I...I'm sorry. I just don't feel that way about you..."

Hurt lit the she-cat's eyes. "Well then," she replied, "I guess I'll be off." She walked away, shoving Silverpaw as she passed her.

_Great_, Silverpaw thought, _I'm making enemies in my own Clan. _

**Hooray! Another chapter, done! Sorry I didn't post yesterday, I was kinda busy. But I'll post the next chapter soon...and the next, and the next, and the next... **

**Also, I have opened a poll on my profile. I plan to write fan fiction for Spottedleaf soon - she will be reincarnated, like Cinderpelt. I want to know if you want her to be a medicine cat or a warrior. It will be open for awhile...I plan to start writing in November, possibly. Please vote!**

**Anyway, thank you to all of my amazing readers. I couldn't do this without you. **

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dapplepelt's Kits

**Wow! Chapter five already? I hope you guys like this chapter. I'll use more OC's. Keep commenting! WindClan Allegiances are planned to go up on the 4th! Okay! Enjoy!**

Silverpaw watched as Snowpaw stormed away. What have I done? Now she hates me.

Runningpaw's mew broke into her thoughts. "Why do cats insult their own Clanmates? First Lionpaw, then ThunderClan, now Snowpaw?" He shook his head sadly. "I feel so awful."

Silverpaw pressed against him. "You followed your heart. That is all you need to do."

He smiled and let out a soft purr. "I hope my heart leads me in the right direction."

In the three moons since Silverpaw had become an apprentice, Dapplepelt had moved to the nursery. Leopardheart's kits were due any day, now.

Suddenly, a yowl sounded from the nursery. Cloudfeather, the medicine cat, raced across the clearing, Fernpaw hard on her paws. The grey apprentice would receive her full medicine cat name soon, Silverpaw reflected. She shook her head vigorously and dashed after she she-cats.

Dapplepelt was moaning in her nest. Worry edged Leopardheart's green eyes, but Silverpaw didn't know if it was for Dapplepelt or Leopardheart's own overdue kits.

"Silverpaw!" Cloudfeather snapped. "Go get Dapplepelt some water!"

Silverpaw turned tail and fled out of the clearing, to the Clan's store of moss. She grabbed a clump and soaked it in a puddle. She brought it back to Dapplepelt in time to see a grey kit slide into the nest.

Cloudfeather dropped the bundle at Silverpaw's paws. "Lick him," she ordered. Silverpaw licked the little tom. As she looked closely at him, she realized he had dark grey splotches all over his pelt, like raindrops. His tiny pink mouth opened up in a hungry wail. She placed him at Dapplepelt's belly. The calico she-cat began to purr.

"Oh! He's beauti-" she broke off into a yowl as another spasm shook her. Her belly convulsed and a small calico kit popped out. Fernpaw licked the kit and placed her next to her brother. The third kit was a black-and-white she-cat. The three littermates slept quietly at their mother's white belly.

"What will you name them?" Silverpaw asked.

Dapplepelt kept her gaze fixed on her kits. "The calico will be Applekit, the black one will be Adderkit, and... How would you like to name the grey tom, Silverpaw? He seems to like you."

Silverpaw hadn't noticed the tiny kit sleeping at her paws. She bent down and nuzzled him. The grey 'raindrops' on his pelt made her think of 'Rainkit', but his fur was the color of her father's. "I'd like to call him Stormkit, after my father, if that's okay with you, Dapplepelt?"

The she-cat smiled. "Stormcloud is my brother," she pointed out. "I love your idea. Stormkit it is."

The grey kit stirred at the mention of his name. He looked up at Silverpaw with big, dark blue eyes.

"Welcome to WindClan, Stormkit," she said quietly.

**Aha! Done! So Jaysong, I figured, what the heck! There can be two Storm-'s in the Clan! I made some connections, so it makes sense. For instance, I made Dapplepelt to be Stormcloud's sister, and Silverpaw named Stormkit, so... Yep!**

**Thank you all for your continued support! Oh, and I know I said I would change Laserkit's name to Flamekit, but for those of you who haven't seen Chapter 1 since I fixed it, his name is Sparkkit, to be more original. **

**Lastly, thanks to a suggestion from Briarwind, I'll add questions with every post. Starting now!**

**What two cats would you like to see become mates? (They can be any cats from any Clans. Feel free to suggest more than one pair!) Again, WindClan allegiances will be posted soon, so you can wait till then if you like. This will be open for the rest of my story, unless I say otherwise. **

**Well, thanks again! I'll update real soon!**

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Apprentices to Warriors

**Okay I wrote Chapter 7 before this, but I skipped WAY too far ahead :) so I'm filling in the gap. I hope y'all enjoy!**

Silverpaw blinked open her eyes. It was already sunhigh. She looked around the den, but it was empty. She walked out into the clearing, looking around for Runningpaw. Then she remembered that today was his warrior assessment.

"Silverpaw!" Applekit's mew sounded behind her. "I wanna be leader one day!"

Silverpaw purred. "That's great! You just have to wait about - let's see - _nine lifetimes_!."

Applekit's eyes widened. "Really? I'm gonna be the best leader WindClan have ever seen!" The calico kit exclaimed, as if she hadn't heard the note of sarcasm in Silverpaw's voice. She darted away as her brother approached.

"Hey, Silverpaw!" Stormkit mewed.

"Hi, Stormkit!" She replied.

Stormkit's eyes glinted mischievously. "I'm Stormpaw now!" He teased.

Silverpaw cuffed him gently. "You wish!"

The gorse barrier rustled as Runningpaw, Lionpaw, Snowpaw, and Redpaw pushed through into the camp. They each carried fresh-kill, and wore proud smiled on their faces. Lionpaw dropped a mouse on the fresh-kill pile, and dragged a rabbit over to Featherpaw. The silver cat smiled shyly.

"I passed!" Runningpaw's mew was filled with excitement. Silverpaw licked him proudly.

"I knew you would," she said.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's mew rang out across the camp. As the cats paces to the center, Silverpaw noticed the four apprentices trembling with excitement. She found she was, too.

"Today is a very special day," the leader began. "Sunheart, Leafcloud, Rainpelt, and Spiritshadow, you have informed me that your apprentices are ready to become warriors." She leapt down from the Highcliff. "I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained to hard to protect their Clan and understand the warrior code, and I present them to you as full warriors in turn. Lionpaw, Runningpaw, Snowpaw, and Redpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do," Lionpaw mewed.

"I do," Snowpaw and Redpaw echoed.

"I do," Runningpaw replied.

Brightstar continued. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Lionpaw, from this moment you will be known as Lionclaw. StarClan honors your courage and quick-thinking, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She rested her muzzle on Lionclaw's head, and he licked her shoulder. Then she moved to Redpaw. "Redpaw, from this moment you will be known as Redwind. StarClan honors your kindness and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." She repeated the gesture, then turned to Snowpaw. "Snowpaw, from this moment you will be known as Snowshine. StarClan honors your cleverness and hunting talent, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." It seemed like moons had passed before the leader finally addressed the tabby tom. "Runningpaw, from this moment, you will be known as..."

Silverpaw flashed back to the moons she had spent with the young appren- warrior. She knew that he would move to the warriors' den soon. She just hoped nothing would change between her and-

"...Runningflight. StarClan honors your speed and your loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Trembling, Runningflight licked Brightstar's shoulder as she rested her muzzle on his head.

"Lionclaw! Redwind! Snowshine! Runningflight!" The Clan cheered. Silverpaw lifted her muzzle and yowled her friends' names to the darkening sky.

**Wow! I gotta write longer chapters... Sorry! I already wrote Chapter 7, so it should be up at the same time as this one. **

**Question of ch 6: Have you noticed any "romance" blooming between any cats? (If you're gonna answer, I suggest you do before reading Chapter 7. **

**Thanks 2 all my readers!**

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Change

**Oh Hai! I got a surprise for you guys (hehe that rhymed)! I'll tell u. Lots of things have changed! Kits will be apprentices, apprentices will be warriors, warriors will be queens, queens will be warriors, warriors will be elders, so yahhh... (Aw dang! I gotta fix my allegiances now!) oh well. I think it worth it! Okay so merry Christmas! (No JK. But I wish it was ;)**

"Silverpaw! Watch out!" Blazepaw's mew came too late. Sparkpaw was on top of her. As Silverpaw pretended to struggle free from the small apprentice's grasp, Dapplepelt's kits came rushing out of the nursery and helped him pin her down. Bellekit, Littlekit, and Flowerkit watched, wide-eyed from the nursery. Leopardheart had finally kitted, shortly after Dapplepelt, whose kits were two moons old, and strong. By the time they reached six moons, Silverpaw would be ready for an apprentice.

A white cat padded out of the nursery and stood beside the three kits. "Seems like you've got your paws full, eh, Silverpaw?" She teased.

Silverpaw smiled. "You'll have kits crawling all over you soon enough, Snowshine!" The white warrior had gotten over her grudge against Silverpaw, as she took Redwind for a mate. She was moons away from kitting, but her now gentle mate insisted that she stay in camp at all times. If only Redwind had been that sweet when he was an apprentice, then maybe Featherpaw would have fallen for him, rather than the still-arrogant Lionclaw, who had only gotten more annoying since he received his warrior name a moon ago. Cinderwing had moved into the nursery right after Coralbreeze moved out, and Snowshine had claimed Amberfur's nest a moon later. Blazepaw was now Jaywing's apprentice, and Sparkpaw was Moonshadow's.

Silverpaw and Featherpaw were now the oldest apprentices in WindClan. They were eleven moons old - they would be warriors very soon. Silverpaw couldn't believe it. She thought back to that first day, when Sweetpool had been a small, carefree kit. She was now Ravenflight's mate, though she wasn't expecting kits. When Lifepaw and Turtlepaw spent their days chasing each other, and never ceasing to get underpaw. Now they were hardworking apprentices. When Rosepaw was the most energetic kit in WindClan, trying to tag onto patrols, and catching a small mouse when she was only two moons old. Now she watched over her beloved Clan from the stars, after dying of sickness on her second day as an apprentice. So much had changed.

Silverpaw was jolted out of her thoughts by a familiar voice. "Good morning, Silverpaw!"

She whipped around to see the handsome Runningflight. "Hey, Runningflight!" She greeted the tom.

"Just one more moon, huh?" His tone grew serious, and his eyes glistened.

"Till what?" She asked softly, knowing the answer, but wanting him to say it anyway.

"You'll be a warrior!" He replied. "We can hunt together, fight together..." He trailed off. "I want to do everything together. I never want to leave you, Silverpaw." He held her joyful gaze as he waited for her reply.

"I never want to leave you, either," she whispered.

Runningflight purred and nuzzled his friend.

Silverpaw felt like the luckiest cat in the world.

**Phew! That was something! So much change...**

**Thank you to all my readers. You know I couldn't do this without you. **

**I feel like I'm rushing through the story. But don't worry, the action will come soon. Remember, the Forest is filled with danger...**

**So for today's question: How do you feel about the cats' confessions? Was it heartwarming? Or were you like, 'get to the action, already!'?**

**A special thanks to Nightfeather of ThunderClan. You're amazing! And so is your story! I encourage all my readers to read 'Beginning of the Clans: Dawn'. My OC, Ravenkit(flight) is in it!**

**And thank you to all my readers! I will do something special for all of you!**

**Until next time, (hopefully soon)**

**~ Cinderfern :)**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Rumor Has It

**I have got to slow down! Some of the apprentices already became warriors in chapter 6! Ok so I'll try to add some plot in this one, and the prophecy! **

**Enjoi!**

Warmth surged through Silverpaw. Runningflight loved her back! It was the best feeling in the world. But now it was time to face reality. She would be a warrior in one moon! She was excited, yes, but her apprenticeship would be behind her forever. She would be expected to move to the nursery, and lay there for moons with kits crawling all over her. She wanted kits, but how could she be a warrior, have an apprentice, possibly lead her Clan one day, if she was stuck in the stuffy den for longer than she had been an apprentice?

A flicker of movement caught her eye. She snapped back to reality, remembering that she had been hunting on the moor. She ducked behind a bush of heather and peered out. The sound of voices reached her pricked ears.

"...Featherflame agreed. A ShadowClan patrol will meet us at the border in two dawns, and we'll attack then. WindClan will never see it coming!" Shocked, Silverpaw looked closer and spotted Forestfire with two other warriors. The orange tom was talking to Hauntedheart of ThunderClan and Whispertail of RiverClan. How could he? Silverpaw thought. He's WindClan!

As if he heard her thoughts, the senior warrior whipped around, his green eyes boring into the bush. Silverpaw prayed to StarClan he didn't see her. After what seemed like moons, Forestfire turned back to his companions. Fast as a rabbit, Silverpaw shot out from the heather and raced full-pelt back to camp. Whatever he's up to, I've got to stop him!

Silverpaw burst through the gorse barrier. "Ravenflight!" She squealed as she broke into the camp. The black tom bounded over to her.

"What's wrong, Silverpaw?" Her mentor asked.

"Forestfire! I heard him plotting with the other Clans. They're going to attack WindClan!" She mewed.

His eyes darkened. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Forestfire's my brother. Though, he has been acting strange lately. Unfortunately, Silverpaw, I wouldn't be surprised if you're right."

"Then we should tell Brightstar!" Silverpaw suggested.

Ravenflight shook his head. "Let's wait and see. We don't need to worry the Clan unnecessarily. Plus, we don't know who his followers are. They're going to try harder if we rat anyone out."

As scared as she was, Silverpaw had to agree. WindClan was strong. But she didn't know how many of their warriors would turn on them.

The setting sun cast long shadows across the forest floor as Silverpaw picked her way through the dense undergrowth. She flinched with every sound, Silvertail's prophecy ringing in her ears. The Forest is filled with danger.

She could tell that Windpelt was uneasy, too, as he padded at her shoulder. The young tom had been a warrior for only a moon, along with his sister, Ivyfern. Tagging along behind the two older cats was Blazepaw, her blue eyes full of wariness. The small patrol was headed for the ThunderClan camp, to warn Nightfeather of the possible threat.

They reached the camp, and were greeted by shocked gasps and murmurs. But no cat looked afraid of the three cats, who probably looked like two apprentices and a kit, Silverpaw thought.

Nightfeather approached them. "May we help you, Silverpaw?" She asked. At first, Silverpaw was surprised that the ThunderClan deputy knew her name; then she remembered all those moons ago, when she had come to the WindClan camp and recognized the young she-cat as Hollyfeather's daughter.

Silverpaw replied, "We have come with a warning for you, Nightfeather."

The she-cat looked curious. "Alright, follow me," she ordered. She gestured for a tabby she-cat to join them. "Briarwind!" The warrior leapt up from her place beside Starrysky and trotted over to the group of cats. Nightfeather led the patrol out of the camp and into the undergrowth again. Squirrelstar stared after them, confused, before Starrysky padded up to her and explained the situation.

The patrol came to a halt in a wide dip under a holly bush. All five cats could easily sit, Silverpaw stuck in the middle. She took a deep breath.

"I heard three warriors talking, earlier," she began. "ThunderClan, WindClan, and RiverClan. ShadowClan is involved, too. They're plotting to attack WindClan in two dawns. We don't know if they have any other plans, but we have to be ready."

Nightfeather's pale blue eyes glittered with surprise. "Which cats?" She asked.

"Forestfire was with Hauntedheart and Whispertail," she recalled the Clan cats. "He said something about Featherflame of ShadowClan, too, and there may very likely be others."

Briarwind bristled. "I'll bet Tigerblaze is one of them." She growled. "That piece of fox-dung nearly hurt my poor Breezekit for taking the last mouse on the fresh-kill pile." Nightfeather shot her a warning glance. "N-not that we needed that stupid mouse, anyway," Briarwind covered quickly.

Silverpaw's mind whirled. Is ThunderClan really so desperate that they won't let a tiny kit eat a mouse? _Then this is a perfect time to attack the Clan,_ she thought.

**Okay! I hope y'all liked it! Meh Birthday's tomorrow! I'm really excited! And a happy belated birthday to Rabbitfur (~ Oct 1~) aka Zeke! So I'll try to update anyway. And I'm sorry I'm taking so long to update. Stay with me, guys. I hope it gets better than this!**

**Thanks to my awesome readers! Nightfeather and Starrysky were from Nightfeather of ThunderClan. Briarwind was from Briarwind, and Featherflame was from Willowwisker. Thank you all!**

**~Cinderfern :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I'm so sorry it took me so long to update! I just got an iPhone 5S! And there were birthdays and school... And my chapters are pretty short! But I'll get into the action soon, and they should be longer! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

It was nearly a moon after the conflict with Forestfire. Silverpaw walked through the tall grass, stalking a rabbit. Today was her final assessment, and she was more than ready. Her prey was unsuspecting, deaf to the pawsteps of the silver apprentice. Silverpaw mused at how easy this catch would be.

Suddenly, the white creature burst from the stalks and darted away. _What in StarClan? _Silverpaw thought. She ran after the rabbit, hard on its tail. She ran on and on, unaware where she was going. With a final pounce, she caught the rabbit and killed it with a swift bite. Then she looked around.

She was standing at the foot of a tall cliff. Curiously, she leapt up the tumble of rocks. When she reached the top, she came face-to-face with a square opening that looked like a big black mouth, yawning into the darkness. _Mothermouth._ She padded down the tunnel. It was pitch black, and she had to use her whiskers to guide her. Just when she thought the tunnel went on forever, she saw a faint light ahead. She bounded toward it excitedly. The tunnel opened up into a cave made entirely from stone. Paw prints dimpled the surface, spiraling downward to a glittering stone. The Moonstone! It shone as bright as the stars, catching a single ray of sunlight, rather than moonlight, as it normally would have. Silverpaw stared, wide eyed, at the sight.

She padded down to the stone and sat, still gazing in awe at the sparkling rock as the light raindrops - coming in through the hole in the top of the cave - formed tiny beads on its surface. Voices echoed throughout the hollow, welcoming her and whispering countless phrases. One rang out across the stone: "The Forest is filled with danger!" Silverpaw froze, as did the other voices. Then they picked up volume, crying for help. "Danger!"

"Only you can save us!"

"Silverpaw, help us!"

Silverpaw slumped to the ground, covering her ears with her paws. Her nose touched the stone, and she fell asleep.

She woke in a forest clearing. The same place where she had met Silvertail so many moons earlier. The starry cat was nowhere in sight. Instead, a small ginger she-cat stood under a clump of ferns.

Silverpaw recognized the apprentice immediately.

"Rosepaw!" She greeted. "How are you?"

Rosepaw's amber eyes were filled with fear. She ignored Silverpaw's question. "They're coming, Silverpaw," she warned, her quiet voice quivering.

Silverpaw was startled. "Who? Who's coming?"

"The enemy that never sleeps, Silverpaw," Rosepaw continued. "The danger in the Forest. They're waiting to strike like a snake."

Silverpaw began to panic. "Who are they?" She asked frantically. "Tell me! I need to save my Clan!"

The glittering cat stepped toward Silverpaw, only to be engulfed in a shiny white mist.

"Rosepaw!" Silverpaw called. Suddenly, a red haze flickered at the edge of her vision. She whirled around, only to come nose-to-flame with a wildfire. She screeched and bolted away, but she wasn't fast enough. She fell through the ground, as she had so long before. She screamed for help, but none came.

**Hehe we missed ya, Rosepaw!**

**Anywayz, I had some problems with idk what but I updated recently but it never came out! Sorry...**

**QOTD: Are you noticing any connections relating to the prophecy? I sure am...**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Chapter 10! Dun dun dun...**

**Warrior time...or not...**

**I'm sorry it's taking me so long to update! Thanks for your continued support!**

The rest of the moon went by without mention of the trouble. Silverpaw was twelve moons old today. Lightwillow, Sweetpool, Ivyfern, and Windpelt had moved to the warriors' den a moon ago, leaving Silverpaw and Featherpaw the oldest apprentices in WindClan. But not for long.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" Brightstar's voice rang out through the camp. Cats migrated toward the center of the clearing until everyone was present. Brightstar continued, "Today, two of our apprentices are ready to become warriors. Silverpaw and Featherpaw, step forward." Trembling, Silverpaw padded after her sister up to the leader. This was it, she thought, she was going to be a warrior!

"I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I present them to you as full warriors in their turn." She turned to the apprentices. "Silverpaw and Featherpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost o your life?"

"I do!" Featherpaw mewed excitedly.

"I do," Silverpaw echoed, trembling.

"Then by the powers of StarClan I give you your warrior names. Featherpaw, from this moment you will be known as Featherpool. StarClan honors your gentleness and your hunting skill, and we welcome you as a full warrior of WindClan." Featherpool stepped forward to lick Brightstar's shoulder as the small white she-cat rested her muzzle on the new warrior's head. Then she backed away as Brightstar turned to Silverpaw. The silver apprentice wavered, slightly unbalanced by excitement. "Silverpaw, from this moment, you will be known as -"

Brightstar was interrupted by a screech right outside the camp. Suddenly, Silverpaw remembered one cat who wasn't at her ceremony. _Forestfire_.

**Wow that was really short! Ok, so I have to say, THANK YOU SO MUCH to all my readers, especially Jaysong, Nightfeather, and Briarwind! **

**Jaysong, you are so nice! Everything you post brightens my day! I'm so glad you got an account so I can favorite you!**

**Briarwind, you help me so much! You point out my errors in the nicest way. I really appreciate it!**

**Nightfeather, you are amazing! I love your story and you are just so kind! I can't wait till you update!**

**And all my other readers, you guys are my motivation! I love you all!**

**Again, I couldn't do it without you!**

**QOTD: If you were Silverpaw, what would you think about your ceremony being interrupted? What do you think her name should be?**

**~ Cinderfern ;)**


	11. Chapter 11 (Allegiances)

**ALLEGIANCES (aka Ch 11)**

**WindClan**

**Leader:** Brightstar - white she-cat, green eyes

**Deputy:** Ravenflight - small black tom with one white paw, blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Silverpaw

**Medicine Cat: **Cloudfeather - Fluffy grey she-cat, grey eyes

APPRENTICE: Fernpaw

**WARRIORS**

Sparrowtail - brown an white tabby tom, amber eyes

Jaywing - tabby tom, blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Blazepaw

Sunheart - golden tom, amber eyes

Willowtail - pretty silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Leafcloud - Brown tabby she-cat, green eyes

Bramblepelt - Brown tabby tom, blue eyes

Moonshadow - black tom, grey eyes

APPRENTICE: Sparkpaw

Shiningleaf - golden tabby she-cat, grey eyes

Dawnwillow - cream she-cat, amber eyes

Cedarpelt - Orange tabby tom, amber eyes

Rabbitfur - long-furred tan tabby tom, amber eyes

Stormcloud - Grey tom, green eyes

Rowanheart - Light gray tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Spiritshadow - white tom with black paws, amber eyes

Mousewillow - grey she-cat, amber eyes

Rainpelt - Gray she-cat, blue eyes

Mintstripe - brown tom, green eyes

Skyfall - Grey tom with black splotches, blue eyes

Coralbreeze - ginger she-cat, green eyes

Bluefern - blue-grey she-cat, blue eyes

APPRENTICE: Featherpaw

Flowertail - light brown she-cat, grey eyes

Forestfire - ginger tom, green eyes

Sparklemist - tortoiseshell she-cat, grey eyes

Ivyfern - long-furred grey-and-white she-cat, green eyes

Windpelt - grey tom, blue eyes

Hollyfeather - silver she-cat, grey eyes

Redwind - reddish-brown tom, blue eyes

Runningflight - grey tabby tom, amber eyes

Lightflame - small grey tabby-and-white she-cat, blue eyes

Lionclaw - golden tom, amber eyes

Sweetpool - tortoiseshell she-cat, blue eyes

Amberfur - Golden she-cat, amber eyes

**APPRENTICES**

Fernpaw - gray she-cat, green eyes

Sparkpaw - Orange tom, amber eye

Blazepaw - Ginger she-cat, blue eyes

Featherpaw - long-furred silver tabby she-cat, grey eyes

Silverpaw - silver tabby she-cat, blue eyes

Turtlepaw - Black and white tom, amber eyes

Lifepaw - White she-cat, amber eyes

**QUEENS**

Cinderwing - Gray she-cat, gray eyes

Snowshine - White she-cat, amber eyes

Leopardheart - pretty Bengal/tabby she-cat with white toes and white patches on her chest, green eyes, mother to Rabbitfur's kits

KITS: Bellekit (Long-furred Bengal/tabby she-cat, blue eyes), Littlekit (Tan tabby tom, green eyes), Flowerkit (Bengal she-cat, amber eyes)

Dapplepelt - calico she-cat, green eyes, mother to Skyfall's kits

KITS: Stormkit (grey tom with dark grey splotches, dark blue eyes), Applekit (calico she-cat, green eyes), Adderkit (black and white she-cat, blue eyes)

**ELDERS**

Stonefall - gray tom, amber eyes

Breezetail - white she-cat, grey eyes

Specklefur - brown tom with black specks, amber eyes


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**Dos Action! (Idk what that means) Finally the action! This is so good so far. Thanks so much you guys!**

"Forestfire!" Brightstar addressed the ginger tom. "What is this about?"

Forestfire smirked evilly. "Revenge."

With that, several warriors burst through the camp wall. ThunderClan, ShadowClan, RiverClan, and even WindClan cats streamed into the clearing and hurled themselves into battle. Silverpaw recognized Tigerblaze and Darkheart of ThunderClan, Featherflame, Sharptail, and Deadwind of ShadowClan, Rockfall of RiverClan, and two of WindClan's own warriors: Forestfire and Spiritshadow. The rest of the cats were strangers to the WindClan apprentice.

Silverpaw let out a yowl as a ShadowClan tom lunged at her. Furious, she sliced his ear and bit his paw, and he turned and fled out of the camp. Silverpaw charged through the sea of twisting pelts, swatting at every non-WindClan cat she could. She paused, taking in the scene again. Featherflame wrestled with Amberfur. Lionclaw and Featherpool fought side-by-side against two ThunderClan toms, while Ravenflight pinned a RiverClan she-cat to the ground, raking his claws across her belly before releasing her. She ran, howling, after a fish-smelling tom driven away by Runningflight.

A pair of black toms reared up in front of Silverpaw, surprising her. She hissed and slashed her paws at their noses, but she was outnumbered and they easily overtook her. A mew sounded in her ear.

"Let me help."

She glanced to the side to see Lightflame fighting beside her. The two she-cats drove the toms back until they were cornered. Lightflame stepped aside to let them flee, and they did so.

"Thanks!" Silverpaw breathed.

"Anytime-" Lightflame was cut off by a screech.

The two cats whirled around to see a brown tabby tom pinning Hollyfeather down. She writhed on the ground, trying to get free. The tom sank his teeth into her fur and she shrieked again.

"Hollyfeather!" Featherpool ducked away from Lionclaw and raced toward her mother. Silverpaw charged after her, leaping over the silver cat and hurling herself at the tom. She bit down hard on his neck and he lay still. She turned to see Featherpool crouched over Hollyfeather, whose grey form was rigid as ice.

"No!" Silverpaw yowled. She ran over and prodded Hollyfeather. "Come back! Come back!"

But the she-cat lay still as the lake in greenleaf. Silverpaw threw back her head and yowled her grief to the darkening sky.

**:'( Anybody sad? That was sad. Bye Hollyfeather...she walks with StarClan now. **

**Thanks again you all! **

**Spottedleaf poll is still up! **

**QOTD: what would you do to that brat cat who killed Hollyfeather if you were Silverpaw? **

**Till next time**

**~Cinder**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

**Ohh dis is getting epic! Haha! Thanks you all! Couldn't do it without ya! (Y'know the drill) **

Silverpaw almost forgot that the Gathering would be taking place tonight. How would they make it, if they were fighting the rebels?

She heard a screech and saw Snowshine swiping furiously at a tom who was trying to attack her tiny kits. Blazepaw fought beside her, while Featherpaw pulled Stormkit back into the nursery, and Sparkpaw herded the elders to a thick gorse bush at the side of the clearing.

A flash of white caught her eye. Suddenly, a huge cat pinned her to the ground. She struggled to get free, but to no avail. The cat lunged for her neck. This is it, she thought, and closed her eyes.

The next thing she knew, Snowshine was beside her, heaving the tom off of her. Silverpaw staggered to her paws, swiping at the tom. Snowshine matched her blow for blow. The cat was outnumbered. Then a black she-cat bounded to his side. She swatted Silverpaw away with stinging claws. Dazed, Silverpaw fell to the ground. Snowshine's screech filled the air. Silverpaw got up and lunged at the tom, who pulled back from Snowshine's frozen white form. She yanked his head back, killing the much larger warrior with a swift blow. He fell to the ground beside Snowshine's body.

Redwind caught sight of his dead mate. "Snowshine!" He yowled, and sprinted to her side. He pressed his nose into her soft white fur. Then he threw back his head and let out an ago agonized wail. He whipped around and chased the black she-cat out of the camp, then rejoined the battle, tearing his way through the mass of cats, his sensed clouded with rage.

Silverpaw didn't realize that a she-cat was charging straight for her. The cat knocked her off her paws. Though Silverpaw was stunned, she was able to shake the older cat off and send her sprinting for the forest with a well-aimed swipe. She spotted a brown tom dragging Applekit out of the nursery. Fury burned like fire along Silverpaw's spine.

"Leave her alone!" She screeched, bounding toward the cat and knocking him to the ground. "She's only a kit!" She swiped at the tom until he retreated. Applekit's eyes were wide with terror. Silverpaw gave her a reassuring lick and sent the kit back to the nursery, which was now guarded by Sparklemist and Sweetpool.

A growl rang out through the hollow. "Brightstar!"

The cats fell silent. The fighting froze as they moved toward the outer rim of the clearing. Forestfire stood on one side, Brightstar on the other.

"Forestfire," the small white leader replied. "What do you want?"

The ginger tom's eyes darkened. An evil smirk crossed his lips. "I told you, dear sister," he replied. "Revenge."

He leapt at Brightstar. She swerved, narrowly avoiding his sharp claws. When he hit the ground, she whipped around and slashed his muzzle. Yowling in fury, he jumped on her, pinning her to the ground. Brightstar struggled, but the much larger cat was too heavy, and he easily held his littermate down.

"No!" Ravenflight screeched, springing to his sister's aid. But Skyfall held him back.

"No, Ravenflight," he ordered. "This is her fight. You can't change her destiny."

Anger flared in the deputy's blue eyes. "It's not her destiny! She's been leader for barely four seasons! I can save her. Let me go!"

But Skyfall held the tom's scruff firmly in his jaws. Meanwhile, Forestfire had looked over to watch his former Clanmates. "You can't save her now, brother," he growled, and sunk his teeth into Brightstar's neck.

Silverpaw's eyes widened with horror. She bounded forward and lunged at Forestfire, who knocked her away with a single blow. Brightstar's seven remaining lives were sucked out of her, leaving her lying on the ground, a mere mirror of Snowshine.

Ravenflight's words rang in her ears. _"It's not her destiny!"_

A soft pelt brushed hers. She turned to see a silver she-cat at her side. "The Forest is filled with danger, Silverpaw." Silverleaf whispered. "Now you know."

_Forestfire_.

**Agh! Action! At last!**

**Be sure to check out 'A Hard Path to Walk' by the nicest person in the world, Jaysong of ThunderClan!**

**QOTD: Who do you want to see at the Gathering? OC's? **

**Guess who's leader now? *smirks***

**~Cinder**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

**This is my first chapter typed on my phone! (Rather than my iPod) so it's strange, but I think it's easier ;)**

**Thanks to Briarwind, as always, for your help! My story wouldn't be as good without you!**

**Also, I'm planning a chapter of 'Beginning of the Clans: Dawn' with Nightfeather of ThunderClan soon! Please check out her story, it's amazing!**

**If you're looking for another great story, I recommend EmberFall as an author. Her story, 'What is there to Do' is really cool, the plot very well developed and it's so interesting!**

**Okie dokie, here's what y'all are waiting 4...**

**(P. s. If you like rollercoasters, music, and cats, check out my YouTube channel: sportygirl4017!)**

"How dare you?" Ravenflight growled. "You killed our littermate, your own Clan Leader!"

Forestfire shrugged. "I'm aware." Suddenly his eyes darkened. "That makes you leader. But I won't let that happen."

"How are you going to stop me, then?" The deputy asked.

The reddish tom smiled. "I'll kill you," he replied steadily. "I'll kill any cat that gets in my way." With that, he lunged at his brother, claws outstretched. Ravenflight met him in midair and shoved him to the ground. Forestfire heaved the smaller cat off of himself, rolling over and pinning him to the ground. He raised a paw to swipe Ravenflight.

"No!" Silverpaw found herself racing across the clearing toward the toms. Terrified, she tried to stop herself, but her paws kept running, and before she knew it, she had sprang at Forestfire.

She hooked her claws into his back. "Leave my mentor alone!" She growled.

Forestfire tried to shake her off, but she clung tightly to his pelt. While his brother was distracted, Ravenflight shot up and prepared to pounce on the ginger cat before he could hurt Silverpaw. Forestfire began to roll and try to squash her, but Ravenflight rammed into his flank, knocking the air out of him and sending him flying the other direction. Silverpaw leapt off as he staggered and fell to the ground. She pinned him down and began to slash his muzzle. Screeching, he flung her away and raced out of the camp.

"Retreat!" He yowled. The rebels followed him. Silverpaw ran after Sparklemist and Moonshadow as they chased them until they crossed the border. Forestfire was last to cross. He turned around and growled. "This isn't over! I will be back, and I'll have my revenge." Then he raced after his patrol and disappeared into the muddy, unclaimed forest territory.

The cats gathered at the top of the hollow that led down to the four Great Oaks were ruffled and scared. Ravenflight looked smaller than ever with the weight of his Clan on his shoulders. He would travel to the Moonpool tomorrow to receive his nine lives and leader name. But now, it was crazy to think Silverpaw's young mentor would be her Clan leader.

The black warrior flicked his tail, signaling for the patrol to move down the slope to the Fourtrees. Silverpaw ran alongside Lightflame, who was recovering from the shock of her father(Sporitshadow)'s betrayal, as well as the death of her leader and best friend. Silverpaw felt bad for her, but she had lost her mother and still not received her warrior name.

A friendly voice startled her out of her trance. "Hey!"

She turned to see her old ThunderClan friend, Briarwind. "Oh, hi Briarwind," she replied blankly.

Briarwind noticed her friend's sorrow. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Silverpaw shook her head. "Remember those cats I heard planning an attack?" She asked.

Briarwind nodded.

"Well, they attacked us today." She finished.

Briarwind's eyes widened. "Did you lose any cats?"

Silverpaw stared at the ground. "Three. My mother, my friend, and our leader."

Briarwind's jaw dropped. She pressed against her friend. "I'm so sorry." She bowed her head in honor of Brightstar's memory. "Brightstar was a great leader. We'll miss her." She shook her head vigorously. "Well, never mind," she continued. "I have some friends who I want you to meet."

Silverpaw followed Briarwind over to a group of cats who were gathered at the foot of an oak. She recognized Lilypaw and Ripplepaw from her first Gathering, but there was also a silver she-cat, a dark brown tom, and a small black she-cat.

"This is Brambletalon and Ivyleaf of ShadowClan," she introduced, gesturing to the tom and the older she-cat. "And this," she pointed to the black cat, "is my apprentice, Hollypaw."

Silverpaw let out a purr. "Congratulations," she murmured to Briarwind. She couldn't wait until she got an apprentice. She hoped she would mentor Stormkit.

She smiled at her old friends. "Greetings, Lilypaw, Ripplepaw," she mewed to the RiverClan warriors.

"We're Lilyblossom and Rippleshine now," Lilypaw corrected. "Surely you have a warrior name now, Silver..."

"No," Silverpaw replied sadly. "Not yet."

**Loooong chappie! Okay the Gathering will continue next time cause I wanna update now! So I'll post ch 15 soon!**

**QOTD: What does the fox say? (Jk!) How do you think the cats will react when they learn about Featherpool's warrior name? How about the three deaths?**

**Warrior quote time! Post your quotes and the cat who said them. I'll feature 5 to 10 in an upcoming chapter! **

**Here's an example:**

**"I choose you." - Cinderheart (to Lionblaze) OOTS #6**

**You don't have to include the book but if you want to here's a shortcut:**

**Warriors #1**

**NP #1**

**POT #1**

**OOTS #1**

**DOTC #1**

**Or any special edition...**

**Till next time,**

**Cinder**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long! I've been busy, with my dad and we went to Magic Mountain! Then I was really lazy and time got away from me. I'm really sorry! I'm moving soon so I will probably have more time then idk ;) Anyway, at long last, let's continue!**

Ravenflight's yowl signaled the start of the Gathering. Silverpaw turned her head to see the four leaders as they began speaking.

Squirrelstar reported that prey was running well, and acknowledged Hollypaw's apprenticeship. RiverClan apparently had very simar news to ThunderClan, with good prey and new positions. Lilyblossom and Rippleshine ducked their heads as the Clans congratulated them. ShadowClan reported minimal Twoleg activity, but plenty of prey. No cat mentioned any attacks or missing warriors, but by the way some warriors looked uneasy, Silverpaw knew WindClan was not alone.

Finally, Ravenflight began his speech. "WindClan are doing...well." He began. "The prey is running, and we..." He trailed off. "We were attacked today."

Shocked gasps echoed from the crowd of cats. The deputy continued. "We lost three cats: Snowshine, Hollyfeather, and our leader, Brightstar." The cats bowed their heads in sorrow. Ravenflight's voice shook as he continued. "I will travel to the Moonstone tomorrow to receive my nine lives. I know I could never replace Brightstar, but I promise you, I will do my best."

The Clans began to cheer. "Ravenstar! Ravenstar!" The black tom smiled slightly. He looked embarrassed, yet proud at the same time.

Silverpaw realized he had not mentioned Featherpool receiving her warrior name. She was grateful to her mentor. He would make an amazing leader, she thought.

"He's back!" Lightflame gasped.

Silverpaw turned to see Ravenflight padding through the camp entrance, Cloudfeather at his side. The new leader looked exhausted, but Silverpaw could see the excitement in his blue eyes. He walked up to his apprentice.

"Silverpaw," he mewed as he approached her. "I'm so sorry you have yet to receive your warrior name."

She smiled. "That's okay, Ravenstar," she replied, trembling with pride for the new leader.

He shook his head. "No, it's not okay. Your sister is a warrior, and you have suffered enough from watching three cats you love die. I want to make it up to you."

"You don't have to," she insisted.

"Yes, I do," he argued. "I am your leader, after all." He smiled. "Now...I will hold your warrior ceremony tonight, and Stormkit will be an apprentice in three moons..." He trailed off. Then his eyes lit up. "Silverpaw, in three moons, how would you like to mentor Stormkit?"

Silverpaw purred. "I'd love that, Ravenstar."

**Short chapter :( But next is...DUN DUN DUN... Silverpaw's long overdue warrior ceremony! **

**Her name will be:**

**Silverwing**

**Silversky**

**Silverpool**

**Silvermoon**

**Silverheart**

**!**

**Vote on my poll!**

**Till next time,**

**Cinderfern!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

**Sup meh readers ;) I'm finally getting back into the...writing...business...world...thing... ! Anywayz yes I'm writing again yay! Thank you for all that review and vote for Silverpaw's warrior name! Spottedleaf's poll is still open ;) no votes so far. I also included two more names for Silverpaw on my poll (Silverflame and Silverwind) so be sure to check that out! So I'll get into the story! **

Silverpaw pounced. She realized too late that the rabbit had heard her as it darted away. She stumbled onto the ground.

Her mind was full of worries. What if something else interrupted her ceremony? What if StarClan didn't want her to be a warrior? What if her ceremony was postponed so late that she was old enough to be an elder, by the time she became a warrior?

What if she never got to mentor Stormkit?

When she returned to the camp, all she had was a few mice. She padded to the center of the hollow and dropped her mice on the fresh-kill pile. She noticed Leopardheart and Rabbitfur sharing tongues for the first time since Silverpaw could remember. They had been mates as long as Silverpaw could remember, but Leopardheart had been in the nursery when Silverpaw became an apprentice. She had never really realized how pretty the queen was. Her kits were beautiful, too.

As if they had read her mind, Bellekit, Flowerkit, and Littlekit came bounding up to Silverpaw. They were three moons old now, just a few days younger than Dapplepelt's kits. Bellekit was a mix between her parents, with her father's long fur and her mother's Bengal-tabby markings. Her blue eyes, however, were a trait only she possessed. Littlekit looked like his father, only with green eyes, like his mother. And Flowerkit was just his opposite, with her Bengal markings and amber eyes. However, she had no tabby in her pelt.

"Hi, Silverpaw!" Bellekit mewed.

"Hey, kits," she replied.

Littlekit paused in his footsteps. "How come you're not a warrior yet?" He inquired.

"Littlekit!" Flowerkit snapped. "Don't be so rude!"

Silverpaw smiled. "My warrior ceremony got interrupted." She meowed. "Forestfire attacked the camp, remember?"

Littlekit growled. "I'll shred him!" He sliced the earth as though it were Forestfire.

"He likes you," Bellekit whispered. "The other kind of like!"

Silverpaw laughed, slightly. "I'm too old for you, Littlekit," she explained.

His tail drooped. "I understand," he mewed. "I'm sorry."

"No!" Silverpaw exclaimed. "Don't be sorry! You're a handsome tom. You'll find someone, I promise."

Silverpaw stretched in the sunlight. Runningflight lay next to her, gently grooming her as she purred. She turned her head and licked his ear. He was the sweetest tom in the world, she thought.

Sweetpool and Bluefern dragged moss across the clearing into the nursery. Sweetpool would be moving in soon, expecting Ravenstar's kits. Speaking of the new leader, since he had only just gotten back from the Moonstone that morning, he would name his deputy before moonhigh. Silverpaw wondered who it would be.

She didn't have to wait much longer.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Highcliff for a Clan meeting!" Ravenstar yowled. Cats gathered quickly, pelts sparked with excitement. In a few heartbeats, one of these cats would be a deputy.

Ravenstar began. "As you know, this morning I returned from my leader ceremony at the moonstone. Now, it is time for me to choose a deputy." He took a deep breath. "I have thought hard about my decision. There are so many amazing cats in WindClan, so this was not an easy choice, but I hope it's the right one."

The cats waited in anticipation as he called one cat by name.

"Cinderwing," he meowed. The gray she-cat stepped forward, trembling with excitement. "Cinderwing, you have been a warrior for seven moons now. You have proven yourself a loyal WindClan warrior. You have your first apprentice, Lifepaw, and you are doing a great job. Will you be my deputy?"

Cinderwing smiled. "I'd love to, Ravenstar," she replied.

Ravenstar raised his voice. "I call upon my warrior ancestors, and the spirit of Brightstar, that they will hear and approve my choice. Cinderwing will be my deputy!"

The Clan cheered. "Cinderwing! Cinderwing!"

Ravenstar began speaking again. "I also have one last task to perform," he announced. "One that should have taken place awhile ago. Silverpaw, step forward."

This was it. The apprentice padded slowly toward her leader, and mentor. She would be a warrior at last.

"I call upon my warrior ancestors once again to look down on this young apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I present her to you as a full warrior in her turn." He looked at his apprentice. "Silverpaw," he continued. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Silverpaw's reply can out strong, but inside she felt like the kit she had been six moons ago. "I do."

Ravenstar smiled. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on, you will be known as..."

**Haha! Cliffhanger! Pleeeeeeeeez vote 4 her warrior name! I can't update till you do! **

**Btw, I forgot to put in the allegiances but Lifepaw is Cinderwing's apprentice and Turtlepaw is Sparrowtail's apprentice!**

**As always, thank you to all my awesome readers! Be sure to check out "Beginning of the Clans: Dawn" by Nightfeather of ThunderClan, as well as "A Hard Path to Walk" by Jaysong of ThunderClan. A new story I began reading is "Stormfeather's Destiny" by Stormfeather of LakeClan, and I recommend it. Also, "Rise of the Predators" by Luridwind is amazing. Be sure to check them out! Their stories rock!**

**Spottedleaf poll still open! Please vote! Story will come out probably by Christmas. **

**Thanks again guys!**

**Silver's name will be:**

** Silverwing**

** Silvermist**

** Silverwind**

** Silversky**

**Special Review Prizes:**

**75th reviewer - Deputy of ShadowClan/RiverClan**

**100th reviewer - Other deputy (SC/RC)**

**More to come!**

**Thanks again!**

**~Cinderfern ;)**

**(P.S. I fixed meh computer! Oh yaah!)**


	17. Chapter 17

'**Sup meh readerz? I just can't choose Silver's warrior name! When you have written a story, you will know how hard it is. Anyway, here's a little something I should've included a long time ago ;)**

"_Silverpaw!" A voice nrag in her ears. "Silverpaw, wait!"_

_Silverpaw froze. She was about to receive her warrior name. However, it was as though she were frozen in time. She wouldn't miss her ceremony, but she didn't want to be here, either. _

_Silvertail sat with her sister, Hollyfeather. They were in the clearing once again, the place Silverpaw had visited twice before. _

"_Mother!" She exclaimed, running up to Hollyfeather and rubbing her cheek against her. "I thought I'd never see you again!"_

_Hollyfeather purred. "I'll never leave you, my brave warrior."_

_"What do you wish to tell me?" Silverpaw asked. _

_Silvertail answered her question. "There is something you must know. But we can't tell you."_

_Silverpaw bristled. "Then why bring me here?" She asked furiously. "Why tell me this?"_

_Hollyfeather looked longingly at her daughter. "We can't tell you," she meowed. "But we can _show _you."_

_Silverpaw stared at her. "You can?" She asked, surprised. "I-I thought StarClan was never so forward! I thought they just said stuff that makes no sense, then make something related happen..." She trailed off. "Will you really?"_

_Silvertail nodded. "There are too many secrets for you not to know."_

_Hollyfeather nodded to Silverpaw. "Close your eyes," she ordered. Silverpaw obeyed. "Tell me," the StarClan cat continued, "what do you see?"_

_Silverpaw strained to make out an image in the darkness. "Nothing," she replied, defeated. Suddenly, a picture began to form. "Wait," she murmured. "I see...a forest!" Excitement filled her as she continued staring. "There are cats - many of them! They're hunting, sharing tongues, sleeping. They look so peaceful!" _

_Silvertail meowed, " Now open your eyes." When Silverpaw's blue eyes were open, the StarClan cats turned tail and bounded away, leaving the apprentice to catch up. _

_They ran through the forest, passing trees, trampling undergrowth and leaping over brambles. Silverpaw was_

_Doing her very best to keep pace with the much older cats, but she found it more difficult than she would ever have expected, and her muscles ached with the effort. _

_After what seemed like ages, the three cats reached a star-specked clearing. Many cats were there - hunting, sharing tongues, sleeping..._

_Silverpaw gasped. This was what she had seen. She turned to Hollyfeather. "How far have we come?" She asked. _

_"Over a thousand paw steps," Hollyfeather replied. _

_Silverpaw stared at her. "This is what I saw," she whispered. "What I saw when I closed my eyes, over a thousand paw steps ago."_

_Silvertail smiled at Hollyfeather. "It's true," she breathed. "She is the one."_

**Ooh! Sorry, that seemed a lot longer when I was writing it ;) However, I've planned out ideas for my future chapters, and this is gonna be AWESOME! But that is for you to judge, so let me know what you think! **

**It is SO hard to pick Silver's name! But some of you have voted, and here are my top three:**

**Silverwind**

**Silvermist**

**Silversky**

**Please help me out if you have not already! This is so exciting, but also very difficult. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed! I'll update soon! (And by 'soon' I mean when I choose her name and write and post so...I need your help!)**

**Thanks again!**

**~Cinderfern**

**(O. C. 's anyone?)**


End file.
